The Tale of the Hanyou and the Miko
by Lady Manami
Summary: Tell me a bedtime story..." The little girl turned her head back towards her care taker with a seriousness in her dark depths, "...one of truth." She finished lastly. The old care taker felt a sudden chill run through her body at the little girl's request
1. Chapter 1: The bed time story

* * *

**Chapter One**

The bedtime story

* * *

There in the canopy bed covered with soft purple blankets made from the purest of silk lay a beautiful little girl with dark eyes. The young girl was dressed in her night gown and her silky hair was loose spreading around her head in a sea of darkness. It was late in the night and the young girl was still not asleep.

The open window near her bed allow the full moon's light to shine down on her, making her pale skin the color of a mystifying blue. No matter how hard the little girl tried to fall asleep she couldn't. Her mind was wide awake and her body felt energize.

The white candle that lit the room was slowly waning into nothingness. The once tall candle was now short due to the heated flame that melted the wax. Dark eyes wander over to the candle and a thoughtful look appear on her heart shaped face face.

"One hour..." She mutter softly until the candle was to be no more and the flame will be put out by the liquefied wax. Then she will be left in darkness with only the light of the moon to keep her company. A frown settle on her plum lips as she sits up and scans her room for something that will entertain her.

The large room was filled with many dolls made of glass and animals of all kinds made of oak. They will not do to entertain her mind for they could easily be broken. There was a red bow that hung on the wall in a horizontal line just besides her door with a single arrow just above it as well. The feathers that decorated the the arrow was made from red fur.

On the other side was a sword covered with rust and old age. The blade was dull and shield within its sheath. They were for decoration and the young girl thought that she could play with the sword for awhile until she...and an echoing sound from outside her door made her cease in her thoughts.

The light sounds of foot steps approaching her room slightly alarm the young girl and she quickly hid under the silk purple blankets and pretended to be asleep.

Just as her eyes had close did the door slid open and close. The shuffling of clothing and the creak of the floor by the shoes the person wore was heard by the little girl who couldn't sleep.

The rocking chair that was near her bed was moving with soft sways. "I know that you are awake young one." The old voice said and from the light tone to it she was smiling as she had said it. The little girl grunted lightly as she pushed the covers off her form and sat up to face her care taker with a frustrated expression adorning her face.

"I cannot sleep." She inform the elderly woman who was rocking in the chair ever so slowly and ever so gently. "I guess as much so that is why I came to give you some company." The old woman said with a soft laugh. The little girl's face was cover in a blush and had turned her face to the side to avoid her care taker's laughing gaze.

"Why do you laugh at me?" She asked slightly angry and her dark eyes narrow. "Think nothing of it young one. You just look so adorable when you are embarrassed." Her care taker replied with a warm smile on her wrinkled face.

The little girl with the dark eyes and silky hair pouts and crosses her arms across her flat chest. "I am not adorable." She protest lightly with her dark eyes glimmering a soft amber due to the reflection of the candle light.

The old care taker cease her rocking and stares at the little beauty with an amuse gaze in her dark eyes. "As you wish." She said lightly and continued on with her gentle rocking.

There was silence between the two, but a comfortable silence until the young charge spoke, "Today is the tenth year of my birth and I have yet to make a request." The old care taker turn to her charge and raise a brow in wonder. "Tell me what is it that you request young one." At that the little girl turned her head to look out the window towards the full moon.

"My request is simple." She started softly in a light murmur and the care taker had to strain her hearing to catch the words of her charge. "Tell me a bedtime story..." The little girl turned her head back towards her care taker with a seriousness in the dark depths, "...one of truth." She finished lastly.

The old care taker felt a sudden chill run through her body at the little girl's request. The candle that was besides her on the small desk made of oak, flutters slightly until it was calm once again.

"A bedtime story...one of truth." The old woman mutter softly in repetition with thought and the little girl kept her gaze on her care taker, waiting and hoping. The old woman brought her gaze to the bow and arrow that hung on the wall besides the door and her dark eyes glaze with reminiscence.

When the old woman had not spoken for some time the little girl turned her head away and buried her face within her white pillows. It was a simple request and it was her wish to hear a real story filled with nothing, but truths. The other stories her care taker had told her were of tales of nothing, but fantasies and false.

When the old woman's dark eyes cleared she brought them over to the sulking young girl in the canopy bed frame. "As you wish." When her words reached her hearing the little girl sat up abruptly and turned to stare at her care taker.

"Hold on one moment." The young beauty said as she gently climbed out of bed and trotted over to the base of her bed to her chest. Opening it she pulled out white candles and closed the chest once she was satisfied with the amount of candles she brought with her.

Five white candles lay in her grasp as she gently ran to her bedside and lit one candle from the dieing one. Once lit she place the new candle in its stand and left the others beside it and returned to her bed. The care taker laugh at her charger's excitement and smiled warmly once more.

"Are you ready young one?" The old woman asked and the young girl nodded her head in a yes. "I am, what story of truth will you tell me." The little girl asked as she sat crossed legged on her bed with her long night gown covering her legs.

The care taker smiled, but is wasn't a smile that was one of happiness nor of sadness, but one of sorrow. That sorrow had shone through her dark eyes and left the little girl curios and in wonder. The little girl refrain from speaking, so as to not further upset her care taker. She fear that she will not receive her request if she were to ask what was wrong.

The sound of the chair being rock was the only sound that was made in the room. The little girl continued to stare and wait for her care taker to begin with her story of truth.

One not fill with falsest and lies.

"This tale I am about to tell you is unlike other tales you have heard before young one." The old care taker inform her charge, but the little girl was to wrapped up with wanting to hear her story of truth that she only nodded, but did not understand what was being said to her.

"I understand, now please begin with my story of truth." The little girl said hastily as her dark eyes shone with anxiousness and excitement. There were many thoughts running around in the young beauty's mind. Mainly of what tale her care taker will tell her of that was so unlike other tales she has heard countlessly before.

The old woman continued to rock and brought her hands to her lap where they were folded, laxly. "This tale will take all night are you certain you will stay awake to hear it all?" The care taker asked with a small smile on her thin lips. The little girl frowned and slightly narrowed her eyes.

"It is not likely that I will fall asleep, especially tonight of all nights." The little girl began with a light scoff as her brows furrow. "If it were any other night, I would have." She finished and the care taker could only chuckle at her charger's attitude.

The young girl stiffens when her care takers laughs once again at her and turns her head to the side to conceal her newly painted flesh. "I do not understand whatever is it that I say you laugh and find adorable." The young girl said hotly as she glanced over to her care taker.

"I am sorry, child. Now how about I begin your _story of truth_ as you call it." The care taker said in an alluring tone. "Finally, that was what I have been waiting for." The little girl exclaimed as she tuned in her hearing to the voice of her care taker as she began.

"This tale is of a forbidden love between a hanyou and a miko..."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here is another story of mines. I'm going to take it slowly with this one since I have three others that aren't completed yet. I wrote this story about three years ago and I've decided to refine it and put it up on fan fiction. **

**I hope you all enjoy and like it so far and I will update some time in the next week or so. This story is going to be filled with romance, action, anguish, sorrow you name it its gonna be there. **

**Please review and tell me what you think of the first chapter!! ;) **

**Lady Manami **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

* * *

Chapter Two

The beginning

* * *

_It all began when Lady Suki was bestow the cursed gem called the Shikon no Tama, by the demon slayers. That fateful night before the demon slayers had arrived to the manor grounds had the small villages surrounding the manor were all caugt in a terrible storm._

_Once the head slayer had handed over the small pink gem...did the world began to swirl in chaos and the search for the accursed jewel became a hunt..._

_A hunt made by both demons and humans. _

* * *

"This jewel..." The tender yet stern voice of the miko who held said jewel in her palm began, "is corrupted severely." Brining her eyes from the gem, the woman gazed strongly at the head demon slayer, who had handed her the jewel just seconds before.

It was swirling with complete darkness.

A woman in her late twenties was standing besides Lady Suki and her dark gaze was set on the gem in her Lady held. Even from her position she could feel the malice leaking from the darken tama. Her attention was brought to the head slayer of the group as he began to speak.

"Yes, this is why we have brought it to you miko-sama." The slayer began purposely. Despite her age of only eighteen, he's heard rumors that this woman before him held the power to purify a demon without the use of a bow and arrow. With just the rise of her aura the demon was vanquished from the earth.

If Suki-sama was able to achieve that feat than she was more than capable of purifying the tainted gem.

He was the only one that stood up while his other eight kinsmen were all kneeling down on one knee with their heads lowered in reverent to the miko before them.

"Are you so sure that I can purify such a tainted gem?" The miko asked in challenge with a raised black brow. It was the only expression made on her heart shaped face with her eyes filled with all seriousness.

Taking on the responsibility of this gem will no doubt bring any good.

The dark malice of this small gem was already beginning to spread through her smooth forearms. The dark spiritual energy was clashing terribly with her pure energy and the holy powers that resided within her soul was aching to purify this evil.

"There are rumors that you are the strongest of any of the villages' mikos." The slayer began with a confident tone, his gaze unwavering. "The jewel will need to be in the constant presence of a strong purifying aura. I am more than sure you can purify it miko-sama."

The miko narrowed her stormy gray-blue eyes at the head slayer in thought with her red lips set in a thin line.

It was silent save for the hard petter patter of the rain against the roof and the swirling winds that unleashed its rage upon the walls that made up the modest manor. The slayers were all wet due to their travel to the manor where Suki-sama resided in.

"Miko-sama?" The head slayer began in question, eager for her reply.

Brining her gaze back down to the gem in her palm, she stared at it and contemplated silently within her mind.

This decision will not only affect her, but it will also affect her infant. No doubt many youkai will come after this gem for its power. This decision was difficult, but she knew she was the only one who could purify it.

The head demon slayer was apprehensive as to what the miko's decision will be. It had been by chance that they had come upon the gem in the first place, which was the legendary Shikon no Tama. When they had slay a centipede demoness a few days ago, they did not expect a small pink gem to fall out of the beast's mouth.

Unable to take the axiety he was undergoing and the contemplative look on Suki-sama's face, the head demon slayer was about to speak in favor of the gem, when the miko had beat him to it.

"I will purify this tama and seeing as how youkai will be after it I will protect it as well."

Already she could feel the gathering of weak youkai on the border of the land. It will take them days to sense the tainted gem out and attempt to steal it, but if she were to purify it as of tonight then it will take them longer to find it.

Letting out an inaudible sigh, Lady Suki closed her eyes.

The head demon slayer bowed to Lady Suki and muttered his gratitude. "Thank you, miko-sama." The head slayer said before standing upright once again along with the other eight in sequence. They were all relieved that she had decided to take on the tama.

"There is no need for thanks. I am the only one that possesses enough spiritual powers to purify this gem, so it is then my duty. Just as it is your duty to slay youkai." Lady Suki informed them with an air of humbleness around her.

"Of course miko-sama." The head slayer said in a low voice as Lady Suki nodded shortly, her shoulder length hair swaying from the motion.

"You are welcome to stay the night." The head demon slayer slowly shook his head at the offer in decline. "We must be on our way, miko-sama, our village is waiting on our return." He said with ease and they all bowed before heading out.

Lady Suki bowed slightly at their retreating forms and waited until the shoji doors were close to turn to the woman besides her, whom was ten years her senior. Suki-sama's eyes were hard and unforgiving, not even the slightest bit of grief or sadness reflected within her stormy eyes.

This only convince the older woman that the young miko was only covering up her hurt. It has been three months since that night they had abandoned the castle of Lord Takanawa and the news of the fire that had caused it to burn down, left them shock.

"Kaede, tend to the babe, it will take the rest of the night to purify this gem." The miko said, leaving the room without another word. Kaede stood there with a sad gaze in her dark eyes.

This wasn't the Suki she had tended to all her life.

The only time Kaede saw happiness within her eyes was the night she gave birth to her daughter. Kaede sighed before heading to the nursery to where the little babe was resting.

As she walked down the dimly lit hall, lighting flashed, making the hall glow an electric blue, before thunder was heard a few seconds later.

Opening the shoji door to the nursery, Kaede was baffled to discover that the babe was still sound asleep within her bedding. How could the babe sleep so soundly during such a terrifying storm, she would never know. Looking down into the wooden crib, the woman couldn't help, but smile at the sleeping babe. The girl was beautiful just like Suki-sama.

But the babe also resembled her father, especially his eyes.

The smile she held fell from Kaede's lips as she thought about Suki's deceased lover. He was a fool and he couldn't see what he had before him. Poor Suki, she had loved him with all her heart and had given herself to him, not knowing he was in love with another woman.

A princess, the daughter to a noble family, who was just as beautiful as Suki.

Lord Takanawa's beloved daughter, Izayoi.

* * *

**A/N: It's been months since I last updated and if all goes well it won't happen to often. Thank you for the reviews and advice and I hope I got the tenses right. I'm going to write in the past tense since its easiest for me. ;) **

**The second chapter is short, but gradually I will make them longer, I promise! I should be updating again next week and if I'm lucky and have some spare time this week end since its Halloween on Friday!  
**

**Please don't forget to Review!! ;) **

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: The miko named Kagome

* * *

Chapter three

The miko named Kagome

* * *

_Since that night that the demon slayers had bestowed Lady Suki with the Shikon no tama all of her attention had gone to protecting and purifying the tama. __The tama had taken up most of her time and with youkai and humans after the powerful gem, she couldn't spend time with her only child. The only time she did spend with the babe was holding her for no more than a mere moment._

_So as it was Lady Suki had left the naming of the babe to her care taker, who had spend the most time with the infant since her birth, but it wasn't the care taker that had named the infant..._

_...but a spirit...  
_

_

* * *

_"Suki-sama, what will her name be?" Kaede asked as she gently rocked the infant in her arms as she followed her Lady down the hall. Suki paused in her steps and turned around to glance at her child. Her stormy gray eyes softened by the slightest bit. The infant was bigger than she last remembered and her body was becoming chubby.

She hadn't come up with a name for her child.

A small smile formed on her lips as she gestured her arms opened to hold her daughter for the second time since she's been born. 'What shall your name be?' Suki thought as she looked over her baby. Kaede happily handed the babe to Suki and watched as the miko gently ran her finger along the baby girl's cheeks. "She's beautiful isn't she, Kaede?" Suki asked in a soft tone that Kaede was used to and not the stern tone she used so often now.

Kaede smiled warmly as she nodded. "Yes, just like her mother when she was a babe." Kaede commented as Suki glanced up at her old care taker with a smile. But it soon fell when the aura of many youkai reached her senses. A frown replaced the smile as she gently handed the babe back to Kaede, whose face became worried.

"What is wrong my Lady?" Kaede asked as she held the babe close to her bosom. Suki calmly hid the tama within her kimono before grabbing her bow and quiver from its holder on the wall near the shoji door to the garden. "Youkai, Kaede." She replied sharply with narrowed eyes as she slide the shoji door opened and ran towards the oncoming youkai.

Kaede frowned with worry as she watch Suki run into the woods with her bow held tightly within her right hand. The infant took that moment to cry as if sensing the danger in the air. Kaede began to rock the baby in her arms in an effort to make her stop crying.

"Ssssh, your mother will be well, little one." Kaede spoke softly as she walked to the nursery while speaking soft comforting words to the infant. It seem to work and the infant ceased its crying to stare at Kaede's face. Kaede smiled brightly as she took a seat on a wooden chair. She looked over the infant's eyes and was proud to see that she had Suki-sama's gray eyes, but with her father's structure.

The babe's lashes were long and dark just like Takamaru's. They were beautiful and she was sure Suki-sama will soon notice them once she returned. Her heart was still raw and wounded from his betrayal and with his death, she was more than sure she will love no other.

This child in her arms was the only one that was allowed entrance.

Kaede shook her head and began to ponder on what to call the babe. She couldn't stay nameless for her entire life. "Let's see, what shall your name be?" She asked the babe with a thoughtful gaze in her dark eyes. "Kiyoko?" She asked, but the name did not mesh will with the babe. "Akio?" She said with uncertainty before shaking her head.

"No, it doesn't suit you." Kaede told the babe as she gently rubbed her soft black hair with her fingers. A warm smile crossed Kaede's lips as she saw the babe smile at her. "You have Takamaru-san's charming smile." Kaede commented as her eyes sadden gently. "The very same smile he used to entranced Suki-sama." Kaede muttered sadly as she let out a sigh.

_'Kagome.'_

Kaede jumped in fright as she held the babe close to her in protection. She heard a man's voice within the nursery room and knew that there were no guests in the manor today. "Whose there?" Kaede yelled with narrowed eyes as she scanned the room for the intruder.

She saw no one and sigh to look at the infant, but the babe in her arms stared intently in one specific corner. "Little one." Kaede cooed as she tried to gain the babe's attention, but to no avail for the infant kept her gaze towards the corner and smile broke out from her face.

"What are smiling at, little one? Do you see something?" Kaede asked as she too looked towards the corner the babe was looking at. She saw nothing and instead heard the same voice again.

_'Kagome.'_

This time Kaede stood from the chair and backed up towards the crib. Now she could feel the room much cooler than it usually was. Kaede's skin harden and her senses became sensitives, telling her that a spirit was among them in the nursery. 'So that was what the babe was staring at.' Kaede said in wonder and slight awe. Unlike her the babe could see the spirit.

Amazing...

_'Kagome.'_

That name, the spirit kept repeating that name for some reason and Kaede didn't understand who that person was. "Who is Kagome?" Kaede asked and when she finished asking that question the babe in her arms laughed in glee.

For some reason she had a sense that the babe was Kagome. "Is the babe to be called Kagome?" Kaede asked the spirit and this time she had a response. Strong winds began to twirl around the corner of the room where the babe was staring at, before fleeing out the window of the room.

The room became silent and calm once more.

The babe had a sad expression on her face when the spirit left and began to whimper. Kaede rocked the babe until she fell asleep and placed her within the bedding. Her brows were furrowed in thought as she stood upright from placing the infant into the bedding. Kagome, it was a such a strange name yet it seem to suit the infant perfectly.

* * *

The youkai were killed by the many, leaving Suki slightly tired as she fired arrow after arrow. A light sheen of sweat coated her face as she concentrated on her targets. 'The hordes are becoming larger than the next. How much longer will I be able to continue this?' She asked herself as she fired her last arrow and proceeded to combat fighting.

With her bow she transfered her miko powers into it and began to slice the demons in half with purification energy. She killed five demons, but one demon caught her from behind and struck her left arm with its claws. Blood drenched her white kimono top and with angry eyes she stabbed the point of her bow through the demon's heart, purifying it into purple ashes.

Suki scanned the area and found there to be at least twenty demons left from the hundred that had approached her from earlier. 'I will finish this quickly.' She thought as she held her right hand in front of her chest in prayer where the jewel hung from within her kimono and began to chant softly.

Her eyes were closed and set in concentration as the demons approached her form. As soon as she sensed them near her she opened her eyes to reveal purple translucent eyes, while bursting with holy energy that was send out in waves.

The twenty demons were all purified and turned to purple ashes on the forest ground. Once they were all gone, Suki pulled her shaking hand from her chest and took in shallow breathes. Her eyes were wide in silent pain as she fell on one knee. The amount of raw energy that had pass through her body was overwhelming and painful.

She hadn't known that the tama was this powerful.

'It is more powerful and dangerous than I had originally thought.' She thought as she regained her composure and headed back to the manor where she could rest. Upon reaching her home she had sensed Takamaru near by. Her eyes were wide with fear and shock as she quickly ran to where she sensed him at. It lead her to the nursery where she saw Kaede staring intently at the babe with a strange look in her eyes.

"K-Kaede, where is he?" She asked almost crazed as she searched the nursery for her love. He was alive, he had survived the fire and came back to her, to their daughter. They would be a family, just like he had promised her all those months ago. Kaede stared at Suki-sama with solemn eyes as the miko began to looked around the room expectingly.

"Who is it that you are referring to my Lady?" Kaede asked as she approached the now smiling miko. Suki looked at her as if she was crazy. Of course she knew who she was referring to. "Takamaru of course, where is he? I sensed him when I was outside the manor." Suki explained to her as Kaede frowned. So Lady Suki had sensed a spirit as well.

The spirit of Takamaru, who had returned briefly to name his first born.

"I-I-m sorry my Lady, but no one was here save for the babe and myself." She told her Lady, who immediately looked crestfallen. "No, t-that can't be, I sensed him." She argued as tears began to glisten within her eyes. "My Lady, you sensed only his spirit as Kagome and I had." At the mention of the name Kagome, Suki froze visibly, which made Kaede worry.

"Suki-sama are you alright?" Kaede asked as she led Suki to the rocking chair where she sat with a disbelieving look on her face. "You, said the name...Kagome." She said in a dream like state while Kaede nodded. "Yes, I believe he wanted her to be named Kagome." Kaede told Suki, who suddenly smiled with her eyes filled with reminiscences.

"That...that was his mother's name." Suki confessed to Kaede, whose eyes widen in surprise. Suki quickly bit back her tears and stood up and went to the bedding where her daughter slept and gently took her into her arms. "Leave, I want to be alone with my..._Kagome_." She said saying the infant's name with love and tenderness.

Kaede smiled warmly in understanding and left the nursery to leave both mother and daughter to bond.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, but I've been busy with other things in my life. Anyways, here goes chapter three! ;) **

**The beginning of the story will be slow that I assure you and in the next chapter it will be about Inuyasha. So how is it going so far? Do you guys like it?**

**Please review and I hope you guys enjoy!!! ;)  
**

**Lady Manami **


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter Four

Enter Inuyasha

* * *

_Many years have passed since the great fire of Lord Takanawa's castle had burned down by the single command of his head general, Takemaru. It was also the very same night, almost six years ago that Lady Izaiyo had given birth to her first child, a son. _

_The babe was a mixture of both human and demon blood. A hanyou, is what he was best known as by the people. After the fire, Lady Izaiyo had fled with her child to a small village where she lived with Inuyasha...in constant persecution and hatred. You, see the father of the hanyou-child did not survive the collapsing of the building and had perished along with Takemaru in the fire._

_Life for the hanyou-child named Inuyasha was... _

_...filled with many hardships and trails..._

_

* * *

_The pudgy green frog floating on the lily pad just sat there without a care in the world as he floated around the pond in an endless circle. The koi fish swimming underneath the lily pad made small ripples along the clear water, pushing the lily pad closer to land. The frog was frighten by the sudden drift of the lily pad it rested on and dived into the water, swimming along the colorful koi fish...peacefully.

If frogs and koi fish can coexist in a pond without any problems then why did the villagers treat him so badly? He wasn't so...different from them. He had two eyes, two ears, a mouth and a living body with a beating heart. A pair of large golden eyes stared at the reflection the calm waters of the pond was showing him. He wasn't as _different_ as the other village children.

A sound reached his keen ears and moved towards the direction from which the sound was coming from. The furry white ears that rested above his head twitched when the sound became louder. He could hear the whispering voices of the village children and turned around with hopeful eyes. He waited for them to appear from the bushes with a small smile on his chubby face.

Maybe they will ask him to play with them now...

One of the kids fell out from the bushes and quickly stood up to return back to their safe haven, but was pushed back out. "Don't be a scared kitsune, go ask him!" One of the older children told the younger boy with narrowed eyes. The scared boy nodded as his body shook with fear. He looked towards the pond to where the hanyou was sitting at and swallowed before walking there.

The hanyou's eyes widen in joy when he saw one of the village's boy walking over towards him. The white canine ears perked up as he watched the boy's approach with expecting eyes. The boy stopped when he saw the hanyou of the village ears moved around. "I-Inu-yasha?" The boy stuttered out in fear as he kept his arms tightly by his side.

Inuyasha smiled widely at the mention of his name. It was the first time someone had called him by his name and not hanyou except for his mother. "Hi, did you come here to play with me?" The cute hanyou asked with a smile still on, revealing his sharp shining fangs. The village boy took a step back at the sight and began to hyperventilate. With no air properly entering his lungs he fell backwards on his backside and controlled his breathing again.

Inuyasha watched him curiously from his spot by the pond and waited until the village boy replied to his question. The black haired boy stared at the hanyou before nodding his head. "Y-yeah, the other...village children are going to...play a game and we need...you." The boy said nervously as he watched the silver haired hanyou with apprehensive eyes.

Golden eyes widen before a full blown smile broke out from his face. "Yeah! I wanna play!" Inuyasha exclaimed excitedly and stood up to run to the village boy's side. The boy didn't see how fast the hanyou had approached him and screamed when he saw him by his side, so close to him. He quickly stood up and took several steps away before running to the other village children, hiding in the bushes.

"There I did it, now keep him away from me. I don't want to die." The boy cried out as he stood behind his twin, fearfully. The oldest of the group looked over to see the hanyou approaching them with a smile on. "What a fool, he actually believes we want to play with him." The oldest said in a teasing voice that made the other children laugh.

"Hey, hanyou come on! This way!" The boy shouted out as he waved his hand in the direction they were going in. They were going to go into the forbidden part of the forest for some adventure, but they couldn't go inside without someone testing it for demons. Since the hanyou was part demon he was the prefect one for the role.

"What are we going to play?" Inuyasha asked as he folded his hands inside his red kimono, known as the Robe of the Fire Rat. It was the only possession he had that belonged to his father. The children snickered amongst themselves and all looked towards the oldest for a reply. "We're going to go on an adventure through the forbidden part of the forest." The boy said with a smirk on.

At the mention of the forbidden part of the forest, Inuyasha stopped walking and stiffen. His golden eyes were wide and his ear drooped down slightly. "I-I can't." Inuyasha said in a light stutter, making the other children stop as well. The oldest boy smirked as he narrowed his eyes in taunt. "What's the matter hanyou, afraid of demons?" He teased while the other children laughed loudly. Their voices echoed throughout the empty forest.

Inuyasha swallowed before shaking his head. "No...that's not why I can't go in there." The young hanyou said with narrowed eyes and a frown. "Then why?" The boy asked with a light sneer. "Because, mother told me to never go into the forbidden part of the forest. She said she will be sad if they take me away from her forever." He told them in a quivering voice.

The village children shushed their laughing when the hanyou had mention the _'they'. _They all knew he was referring to the demons that lived in that part of the forest. One of the village girls smiled nervously as she held her little sister's hand. "I-I think, me and Kiyoko are going to go back home. Mother is expecting us soon. Bye." She said quickly and left with her sister back to the village.

Soon one by one the other village children began to return back to the village save for the twins and the oldest boy. He huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "They're all scared kitsune." He commented as he looked over to the twins. "What about you two? Gonna leave to the village too?" He asked with narrowed eyes in silent threat.

The youngest twin tugged on his older brother's kimono with pleading eyes. "Come on, Keniji, let's go back to the village with others." Keniji looked at his brother and shook his head. "You go back to the village Tenchi, I'm going to stay here with Neji." The oldest twin said. "Good, choice Keniji send the baby home so the men can have all the fun." Neji teased as he looked back to Inuyasha.

"Are you coming with us, hanyou?" Neji asked with expectanting dark eyes. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. His mother told him never to go to the forbidden part of the forest, but he wanted to play with the village children. He took a step forward and nodded his head.

"Promise that you won't let them take me away." The hanyou asked with wide watery eyes. Neji was taken aback by the tears. He had been under the impression that hanyou's didn't cry nor feel anything. His father told him as much as well as his mother, so why was the hanyou crying? Swallowing, Neji just nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure." He replied in an awkward tone that made Inuyasha smile.

* * *

They approached the fallen tree that separated them from safety and the unknown. They looked over to the other side and saw nothing, but more trees and bugs. It was the same as it was on their side and yet it was forbidden to enter into. Neji looked down to Inuyasha and pushed him ahead of them. "Go on." He muttered quietly to the hanyou.

Inuyasha stared at him with wide fearful eyes as he leaned over the fallen tree with his clawed hands. "By myself?" He asked with a quiver to his voice. Neji and the twins nodded. Inuyasha looked over to the other side with apprehensive eyes. He had a bad feeling inside his chest that told him to run away now. **_'Don't go in there.' _**The voice in his head growled out in warning. Startled by the voice in his head the hanyou took several steps back while shaking his head in protest.

"No, I'm not going!" Inuyasha yelled out, but was pushed forward roughly by Neji and fell over the fallen tree and rolled into the center of the forbidden part of the forest. Stunned, the hanyou quickly kept still in fear as he looked around with alert eyes. The pupils in his eyes dilated into thin stripes as the sun's rays hit his face. His young body shook in fear as his ears picked up low rumbling noises.

"N-Neji?" Inuyasha said fearfully as he looked back towards the village boys. "Do you see anything? Any demons around?" He asked and Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't see them, but he could surely hear them and he didn't like the sounds that reached his keen hearing. It sounded awfully like the noises his stomach made whenever he was hungry.

At the sight of his shaking head, the boys began to climb over the fallen tree and walked over to the hanyou. "Good work, hanyou, maybe you are not as useless as my father says." Neji said with a small smile on. Inuyasha didn't revel in the praise he received from Neji as he stood up from the grass covered ground. "Neji, I think we should leave, now!" Inuyasha said in a worried voice as he looked around the trees surrounding them.

Inuyasha was the shortest one there with Tenchi beating him by one foot in height.

"Stop being a baby! We came here for adventure and if you don't shut up, your not going to play with us." Neji said angrily, making the hanyou and the twins flinched. Inuyasha looked over to the twins and bit his lower lip in nervousness.

"Don't you two want to go back to the village?" He asked in one last attempt. Tenchi nodded his head while Keniji seem indecisive. Neji sighed and pick up a stick from the floor. "Listen, hanyou...if you don't shut up I'm going to beat you." He said with a deep frown. Inuyasha stopped talking and kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to get hurt again.

"Now which way should we go?" Neji asked using the stick as a cane as he decided which way to explore first. "How about that way?" Keniji said as he pointed to their left with his finger. "Good idea, let's go." Neji said as he and Keniji began to walk that way.

**_'They're there, don't go that way!" _**The voice growled out once more and Inuyasha couldn't help, but tear up as he pulled Tenchi back. Tenchi, startled by the hanyou's grip on his kimono, jumped in fear. "L-let go!" He exclaimed as he tried to move away. "No..._they're _there." Inuyasha whispered fearfully. Tenchi looked at the hanyou's face and saw the tears in his golden eyes. "T-they?" He asked in a tremble as he turned around to where his brother and Neji were at.

The two were already far ahead of them with Keniji being ahead of Neji by a foot. Tenchi looked to the trees and now realized that there were shadows passing through the thick forest in silence. _**"Get out of here! They're going to attack!" **_The voice exclaimed in a loud explosion making Inuyasha yell out.

"RUN!"

Frightened by the hanyou's voice, Keniji and Neji both turned around to see the hanyou with tears falling down his face and fear filled eyes. "What is it now?" Neji asked as he walked back towards the whining hanyou, leaving Keniji alone.

"They're here, we have to go now! Come on Keniji!" Tenchi said with tears falling down his face as well. When Keniji saw his brother cry as well, he knew there was danger. He felt his heart beat faster and his pulse beat against his veins rapidly. He didn't know why, but his body refused to move. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he saw a shadow override his own from behind him.

Looking back up Keniji looked towards his brother and the others, who stood still with horrid expressions on their faces. Their mouths were opened and their eyes were as wide as the moon. His bottom lip quivered as he felt heavy breathing against his back. Warm liquid fell on his shoulders, burning him.

"T-Tenchi?" He muttered fearfully in pain.

* * *

Frozen with shock and fear the children were forced to watch as a demon appeared behind Keniji. It was a large lizard demon that hovered above Keniji's form and if there was one there were many more. Tenchi watched in fear as his brother stood there...alone.

'Run, Keniji!' He yelled silently in his mind as silent tears rushed down his cheeks. Neji stood there and watched as the saliva from the lizard demon fell onto Keniji's shoulders. He could see the sizzling of his kimono as the saliva ate away at the material until it reached Keniji's skin. The boy yelled out in pain and made an attempt to run when the lizard demon swiftly swung his large tail around and grabbed Keniji's form.

"Where do you think your going?" The lizard demon asked with amused lime colored eyes. Tears felled down Keniji's face as he closed his eyes tightly in fear. The lizard laughed at the human child's tears. It made his appetite increase ten folds. It's been a while since he ate a human. "How lucky of me to find breakfast," He began looking over to Keniji. "Lunch," He brought his gaze upon Neji. "A snack," He looked over to the hanyou and finally brought it to the Tenchi. "And dinner." He smirked wickedly at his good fortune.

His eyes narrowed when he sensed his kinsmen approaching. "Don't go no where." The lizard commanded as he brought his attention back to his breakfast with appreciated eyes.

"No!" Tenchi yelled as he watched the demon devour his brother. **_'Move now before he finishes!' _**The voice growled out from within Inuyasha's mind. The hanyou listened to the voice and quickly grabbed Neji and Tenchi's hands. "Come on, before he comes and eats us too." Inuyasha said quickly as they began to run back towards the village, jumping over the fallen tree and running without looking back.

Hysterical about his brother's death, Tenchi began to stumble as he ran. Inuyasha glanced back and saw this and ushered him to keep running no matter what. Neji ran with all his speed, the stick he had long forgotten in the forbidden part of the forest...along with Keniji. Neji clenched his jaw as he struggled not to cry. This was all the hanyou's fault.

"This is all your fault hanyou!" Neji yelled out angrily as they emerged from the forest and ran down the hill where the village was at. Inuyasha looked at Neji with confused eyes. "Why me? I tried to tell you, but you said to shut up." The hanyou explained while glancing back at Tenchi, who was right behind. Neji narrowed his eyes and he stopped to breath.

"No, I asked you if you _saw _any demons! You said _no_!" Neji yelled as he grabbed the hanyou by the front of his robe and picked him up from off the ground. "I-I didn't see any demons...but I heard them." Inuyasha said with wide scared eyes. Neji cried out and threw the hanyou to the ground roughly. "You idiot!" Neji screamed as tears finally fell from his eyes.

"Now, Keniji's dead because of you. You should have said something!" He accused, scaring the hanyou. Tenchi stood quiet as he watch Neji's outburst, his hands tight by his sides and his down casted. "He's right." He said suddenly, Neji ceased in his tantrum and looked over to the youngest twin. "Even he said it." Neji yelled out to Inuyasha. "But-" The hanyou began when his ears began to twitched, picking up the sounds of lizard demons' approach.

Standing up, Inuyasha looked fearfully at the forest they had just came out of. The ears on his head were standing up on full alert, twitching around in every direction. They were coming after them and it was more than two, maybe ten even. "They're coming! Let's go!" Inuyasha said as he began to ran down the hill towards the village. Tenchi and Neji didn't doubt the hanyou and ran as well, screaming as the approach the village's gates.

"DEMONS!"

* * *

Where was that son of hers?

He was suppose to be home by the time she had returned from harvesting grain in the fields with the other women.

Taking off her hair wrap, she gently shook her hair from its bun to release her long hair from its restrain. The once Lady Izayoi sighed in relief as she placed the piece of clothing on the table. She wore a simple grey kimono with a brown sash to tie around her slim waist. It was nothing compare to the glamorous and beautiful kimonos she used to wear at her father's castle, so many years ago.

Izayoi had gotten used to it and learned the ways of a village farmer. She worked with the other women, harvesting, planting, feeding and cooking the livestock. It had been difficult during the first two years, especially since she Inuyasha, who needed constant watching over. He was hyper little thing and the only time he was calm was when he was asleep.

Looking around the small hut they lived in, she couldn't find her beloved Inuyasha. "He must be at the pond." She mused with a frown on as she walked outside to search for him. As she walked she could feel the eyes of the villagers on her, murmuring and gossiping about her. It was the same occurrence since she had moved here. The constant whispering and glares became accostume to her and she said nothing, but held her head high up in dignity. But if they were to talk badly of her child in front of her and more importantly in front of him, she would tell them off in a rage that only a mother will possess when her child is threaten.

Izayoi approached the gates and a feeling of worry hit her, settling within her chest. Something was wrong and concerened her son. Picking up her speed to a light run she ran outside the village's gates to see three forms running down the hill towards the village. She sighed in relief and held her heart when she saw one of them wearing the Robe of the Fire Rat and with striking silver hair. That relief soon vanished when she wondered why they were running.

Looking behind them she gasped in shock. "Oh, no." She whispered before running back inside the village to warn the villagers. "Demons! They are approaching the village!" Izayoi warned with fearful dark blue eyes. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the one who proclaimed the warning. One woman smirked wry and stepped forward. "Izayoi, you know you are not allow to bring your demon lovers inside the village. Take it outside in the woods and while you are at it take your son." The other villagers snickered.

Izayoi furrowed her brows angrily and her dark blue eyes darken to match her mood. "Demons are coming! Will you do nothing then?" She yelled with a frown on before running to her hut. Inuyasha and she could not stay in this village any longer. It was not safe. Now the demons knew of a village filled with people to devour for their daily meals.

Once inside she grabbed a bag and began filling it with bread, cheese and dry meats. She ran to the blankets on the floor where she and Inuyasha slept on and grabbed her son's present before leaving the hut to the village gates. As soon as she step foot out the village did Inuyasha jumped into her arms. "Mother!" He exclaimed fearfully as he held her tightly. "Do not worry Inuyasha, I am here." She whispered soothingly as she ran. The other two village children ran inside, passing her by without hesitation.

The young hanyou thought they were running inside the village to their hut when he noticed the village was becoming further and further away. He could hear the screaming voices of the villagers and livestock as the lizard demons raided the village. "Where are we going, mother?" He asked curiously. Izayoi held him close to her as she began to descend a hill. "Somewhere safe my son." She told him as she crossed the stream of cold water.

"Will I have new friends there?" He asked with sorrowful eyes as he thought about Keniji and the others. The memory of Keniji's death haunted him and he snuggled into his mother's neck for comfort. If only they had listened to him and ran when he told them to. This was really his fault. Sulking, her played with his mother's long hair. Izayoi smiled sadly at her son's question and her hold on him tightened even more. "Perhaps, if you listen to your mother like a good boy." She told him as she began to slow to a walk once she knew she was far away from the village.

The sun was setting and she needed to make a fire before the sun went down completely, but first she had to make sure that there were no demons here. "Inuyasha, do you hear anything around the area?" Izayoi asked as she watched her son close his eyes and move his furry white ears around. A few seconds seconds later he opened his eyes and shook his head. "I only hear the baby bird and deers." He told her as his mother placed him down to the ground gently.

"Good job, Inuyasha. Now go sit while I make the fire okay." She told him. Inuyasha sat by the tree and watched as his mother made the fire. He wondered what village they were going to live in now that their old village was destroyed. His face was highlighted by the burning flames of the fire his mother made and he moved closer to it for warmth.

Izayoi took her son into her arms and nestled him in between her legs and placed his head on top of her thigh for comfort. She passed her hands through his silky hair and watched as he fell asleep. The village they were going to should have been the village she had went to in the first place when her father's castle was burned down.

The village they were traveling to would be the place she could better protect Inuyasha. There she would regain her title as Lady Izayoi and give Inuyasha a better life. He looked so much like his father that it made her heart bleed every time she looked at him, but it was bearable. Looking up into the sky she stared at the waning moon. An image of a great InuTaiyoukai appeared within the white moon, making her heart bleed with each beat within her chest.

"My dearest."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm back with a new chapter and as said in the last chapter this one was all about Inuyasha's childhood. I hope nobody got confused by the time skip of six years later. ;) In chapter six we will be going back to Kagome and see how she's grown over the years. **

**It will be awhile until Inuyasha and Kagome will meet one another and fall in love. ;) **

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Sakura evil twin of Sango **

**Chase's girl1**

**Sangoworshiper **

**IluvInuyasha123**

**Avatarlover1**

**R&R ;)  
**

**Lady Manami

* * *

  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Lord Haishi's castle

* * *

Chapter Five

Lord Haishi's castle

* * *

_It took many days and many nights to travel to Lord Haishi's castle, in the border of the western lands. The Lady Izayoi and her son were weary from the long journey, but alas they made it. Lady Izayoi knew that Lord Haishi would not be pleased when he saw her, especially her hanyou child. This was Lady Izayoi's last attempt to secure her child's protection...his future...  
_

_...but in the end it was all for not, for life in the new village was the same as in the old village..._

_...filled with unforgiving prejudice and unrelenting discrimination.

* * *

_The large, beautiful architecture that laid just below green lushed valleys and gentle sloped hills was Lord Haishi's castle. It was only a few minutes walk from her position on the top of a hill with Inuyasha, cuddled up against her back, sleeping, as she carried him. "Inuyasha." She said gently while shrugging her shoulders lightly to stir the sleeping hanyou awake from his slumber.

He usually wasn't this tired, but tonight was his special night.

Golden eyes opened slowly with pupils quickly adjusting to the bright sun light. "What is it mother? Are we there yet?" He asked with still sleepy eyes. "Look for yourself, my son." His ears perked at her words and he slowly lifted his head from her neck to the scenery before him. He slowly became alert and motioned for his mother to put him down.

He walked a few steps ahead of her and just stared at the castle just below. "Is...Is that our new home?" He asked with bright eyes, turning his head to look at her from over his shoulder. Izayoi smiled as she nodded her head. "Hopefully, if all goes well." She told him truthfully, but inside she knew there was a very _great _chance that they will be turned away.

Sadness filled her navy blue eyes as she grabbed her son's hand and started down the hill. "Who lives there, mother?" The young hanyou asked as he continued to peer at the amazing castle. It became larger as they approached it and it caused excitement to fill his young body. Maybe the villagers in the castle wouldn't see him as being different.

Izayoi hesitated at her little hanyou's question and glanced wearily at the castle before her. Fear. It was one of the leading reasons that she had not come here in the first place. She had feared Lord Haishi's rage and most importantly, she had feared for Inuyasha's life. He had been, but a newborn when her father's castle had been burned down by Takemaru's men and she had feared that the Lord would have had her son killed immediately upon sight.

But now that he was older that fear had lessen by a small merger. Inuyasha was still a child, regardless of his demon heritage, and she will prove to Lord Haishi that her son was not a threat to his village. "A relative of ours. Your great uncle lives here with his wife and children." She informed Inuyasha with a slight waver to her soft voice.

Inuyasha brought his gaze to his mother and stared at her with questioning eyes. "Relatives? Great uncle?" Inuyasha spoke in slight confusion. He has never heard of a great uncle before nor relatives. He wondered who they were. Izayoi nodded her head at his questions. "Yes, they are part of our family, Inuyasha, mainly through my father's side." She explained slowly. "Are they...nice?" His young innocent voice asked as he turned to look at the castle's gates.

Izayoi did not answer her son, but instead had tied a green head cloth over his furry ears, successfully hiding them from sight.

There were soldiers guarding the front gates with swords hanging by their sides and bow and arrows on their backs. They wore stern expressions on their faces and that made Inuyasha cower slightly behind his mother. Izayoi placed her hand on top of her son's head in comfort before greeting the guards. "Hello..." She said softly, causing the two guards to stare at her with their eyes. "Who are you and what's your business here at the castle?" One guard asked with a raised brow while the other suspiciously looked over the child hiding behind her.

"I am Lady Izayoi and I am here to see my Uncle." She said with weary eyes as she consciously held Inuyasha behind her and out of the guard's sight. The eyes of both guards widen before they looked over Izayoi. "H-How can that be?" One of them said with disbelief. "Lady...Lady Izayoi had died several years ago in the fire of Lord Takanawa's castle." The other explained shortly with narrowed glistening eyes.

Inuyasha, curios, took a look at the two men and wondered why they had thought his mother was dead when she was alive. He tugged on her kimono, causing Izayoi to look down at her son. "One moment, Inuyasha." She whispered to him, knowing that he could very well hear her.

"As you can see, I am indeed alive." She told them with weary navy blue eyes. She was tired from the journey here. One of the guards motioned for Izayoi to follow him inside while the other stood watch. The long haired woman took Inuyasha's hand into her own and followed the guard to Lord Haishi's palace. She bit her bottom lip nervously the closer they approached the palace. Their lives were in Lord Haishi's hands and one word from his lips could mean their survival or...death.

The young hanyou looked up at his mother and tightened his hold around her hand, offering her a smile. He could sense her discomfort and unease. "Don't worry mother, everything will be okay." He told her in his innocent filled voice that made Izayoi's heart warm up. "I hope so Inuyasha." She whispered back to him. "This is where we part, Izayoi-hime." The guard said as he stood before a shoji door along with two royal guards. "These guards will escort you to Lord Haishi." The guard told her before leaving back to the village's gates.

Izayoi nodded and offered a smile of gratitude. "Thank-you." She said softly before turning to the royal guards. She could see their gazes were settled on her son, examining him with scrutinizing eyes. She calmly hid his form from their sights by stepping in front of Inuyasha. "Gentlemen." She said lightly catching their attention. "Right, follow us this way Hime." With Inuyasha in hand they followed them down the long corridor.

* * *

Everything was the same since the last time she had visited Lord Haishi's castle with her father. It had been ten summers ago when she was thirteen that they had visited to attend the celebration of Lord Haishi's first born son. There had been great, delicious food and much music that the villagers had danced to that entire week.

Those memories made her long for them to return.

Lord Haishi was a pleasant man to be around, but when anger or crossed was another story. Izayoi just hope that he would hear her story before coming to a conclusion about his decision. Navy blue eyes filled with worry and nervousness as they followed the two royal guards down the long corridor. The hallways were decorated with painting of the royal family, including a portrait of her and her family.

Inuyasha brought his gaze away from the portrait with his mother in it and turned to face her. He could smell the anxiety and nervousness radiating off her in waves, which affected him greatly. He was now feeling nervous and anxious and tightened his hold on her hand. "Mother..." Inuyasha called out worried as he looked up at her.

Izayoi turned to Inuyasha and let out a small smile. "What is it Inuyasha?" She asked with soft eyes that hid her emotions. "I'll protect you, please don't be scared." The hanyou told her with resolved eyes as he quickly threw a glance at the two guards in front of them. His lips twisted slightly in a small snarl as he began to growl.

One of the guards looked back from the corner of his eyes, glaring suspiciously at Inuyasha.

Izayoi's eyes widen in horror as she shook her heard. "No! You must not do anything to harm the royal guards or Lord Haishi." Izayoi instructed him with urgency in her tone. Inuyasha's dropped his snarl and stopped growling. "But-..." The hanyou began, but was quickly outspoken as his mother stared at him with pleading eyes. "Promise me you won't harm anyone, no matter what happens." She asked of him.

Inuyasha swallowed lightly as his golden eyes reflected conflict.

"I-I promise, mother." He said softly, his mind still debating. Izayoi caressed his cheek lovingly before smiling gently. "Thank you..." She whispered softly as the they turned the corner into another corridor.

They came upon two shoji doors and the two royal guards took each side. "We present Lady Izayoi to you my Lord." One of the guards proclaimed as Inuyasha's ears twitched from underneath the green cloth. He could hear the man muttering underneath his breath.

"I-Izayoi?" Haishi muttered in disbelief.

"Send her in." He commanded and the guards opened the shoji doors to reveal a woman with tremendously long hair and navy blue eyes. I-It couldn't be...the castle had been on fire and had collapsed. There were no survivors.

Dropping his feather pen he stood up and approached Izayoi. His fingers grazed her cheek to ensure himself that this was no spirit. "H-How?" He asked with a light stutter. The guards closed the door silently. Izayoi smiled at her Uncle and noticed that he had age well over the years. "It was the Taiyoukai, who had saved me-" At the mention of the Inuyoukai, Haishi's eyes narrowed angrily.

That monster had killed his brother and here Izayoi spoke of him...with love in her voice.

**Smack! **

Izayoi collapsed to the ground with wide eyes. She placed her hand against her redden cheek and tears began to fill her eyes. "Mother!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he stood in front of her, protectively, while growling aggressively at the man who struck her. Haishi's brows furrowed over his eyes as he looked over the young child.

Silver hair and golden eyes.

They were all the traits of a demon's coloring.

Haishi frowned as he stared at the young hanyou's face. Displeasure crossed his expression as he turned his hard gaze to his niece. "He has your face Izayoi." The Lord commented in disapproval. "I cannot believe you have given yourself to a demon!" He yelled, his words laced with disappointment. Izayoi quickly grabbed hold of Inuyasha, burying her chin into his neck to calm him down.

"I bet that demon returned once he realized that abomination existed and came to get rid of it." Haishi ranted on in rage and anger. His dear brother had died because of Izayoi and that bastard child of hers. "That demon then went on to slaughter the palace while he was there." Haishi said as he glared at Inuyasha with navy blue eyes that held a tint of gray to them.

"No! You are wrong, Uncle." Izayoi exclaimed with narrowed eyes as she held Inuyasha close to her chest. "He came for me...for _our _child...it was Takemaru's order that everyone in the palace be killed!" Izayoi revealed with hard eyes. "He was the one who had struck me with a spear while I was in labor, willing me to die as he left." Haishi was taken aback as he listened to her story. "That demon you hate so much was the one who had saved me from death's hold." Izayoi told him with emotion filled eyes.

Haishi remained silent as he stared at the woman and her child with less harden eyes.

"I only came here for permission to stay, but now I realize that my hanyou son and I are not welcomed." Izayoi begun as she stood up with Inuyasha in hand and turned to walk away.

He couldn't allow her to leave...she was his younger brother's daughter and that child, despite his heritage was his brother's grandson. He would bring dishonor to his family and his deceased brother if he turned them away. "Izayoi, you may stay." Haishi said finally with a tired sigh.

Izayoi looked over her shoulder and smiled in gratitude before facing him and bowing. With her hand she gently pushed Inuyasha's head down, making him bow as well. Inuyasha frowned as he allowed his mother to push him down to a bow.

"Thank you, Uncle." Izayoi said softly as she stood up straight. "As long as the hanyou is not a threat towards the villagers, then you are allowed to stay as long as you wish." Haishi informed her with stern eyes as he glanced down at the hanyou.

The child was glaring at him.

Haishi brought his gaze back to his niece before going back to his paper work. "The maids will show you to your room." He said and on cue three maids appeared, showing them the way to their room in the palace.

* * *

The simple kimono she wore for the past years was discarded and replaced with a new, grander kimono. Their room was large, much more larger than the hut they used to live in back at their old village...if it was still a village at all since those lizard demons invaded it.

Laying sprawled on the futon was her protective son with his head laying comfortably on her thigh. With smooth motions, Izayoi passed her hand through his silky hair. Things were going to be different from now on. She had regained her title back and with that title came the ability to better protect her son from injuries.

Izayoi looked at the opened window at the setting sky.

The moment the sun sank down behind the horizon Inuyasha's body began to glow a stunning sliver. Izayoi watched transfixed as he changed from a hanyou to human. The sliver locks of hair were now as black as her own and his furry ears that rested above his head were now by the sides of it and appeared to be regular human ears. His claws shrunk considerably to normal lengths and his fangs shorten.

"Mother, do I get my present now?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up with excited eyes. He was a normal human now and everything seem much duller, but he was used to it. It would only last until the sun rose the next morning and his mother will stay up with him until he returns back to normal. She had done so every night of the new moon and tonight was no different.

Izayoi smiled as she looked through her bag and took out the present wrapped in red cloth.

Inuyasha smiled a toothy grin as his mother passed him his gift and opened it.

Her son...her Inuyasha was the same as any other child. The only difference was that he had the abilities that humans could only dream of possessing and the beauty that could rival the gods. She watched as he threw the cloth that concealed his gift and opened the case eagerly. His dark brows rose and immediately his gaze connected with her own.

She knew what he was going to ask her, so she answered him before he asked it.

"Your father gave it to me when he had learned that you were coming." Izayoi said in a soft voice and with reminiscence reflecting within her eyes. "Father..." Inuyasha said with awe as he looked at the gift and held it dearly to his chest.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" Izayoi asked as she brushed her hands over the precious necklace lovingly. The fangs and beads still shone with luster after all these years. Inuyasha nodded his head and placed the necklace on proudly. "Do I look like him..." Inuyasha asked with shy eyes as he averted his mother's gaze, embarrassed. He always asks her the same question on nights like these and now that he was wearing the necklace that his father, the one he had never met, made him feel connected to him.

Izayoi smiled and never grew tired of the same question.

"Yes...but on nights like these you look the most like me." Izayoi said with a light tone to her voice as she ruffled his hair up slightly. Inuyasha giggled and quickly hugged his mother.

"I love you, mother."

"I love you too, my son."

They stood up the entire night, talking about the Great Dog Demon of the West. Inuyasha was mystified as he listened to his mother tell tales of his father. Large, innocent navy blue eyes peered at his mother's shapely lips as she spoke, catching every word she told, memorizing them to heart.

His father...he would have really like to have met him, if only once.

* * *

Inuyasha felt a light tap to his leg and looked down to find that is was a brown ball that had bumped into him. His golden eyes shone brightly as he picked it up and ran towards the other noble children in the court. They were all dress in fine clothing, but he refused to dress up as the others did. He had wanted to wear the Robe of the Fire Rat, always.

The oldest of the group frown and was soon followed by the others as they watched the hanyou child approach them. "Can I play?" Inuyasha asked while holding the ball close to his chest. The boy looked uncertain, but was saved from his father and the other parents. "I do not want you being near that hanyou, Kai." The father said with narrowed eyes as he glared at Inuyasha.

"But, my ball father?" The boy whined as his father pushed him along. "I will buy you a new one." The father promised and Inuyasha was forced to watch as each one walked away from him, leaving him alone. His ears drooped as he dropped the ball, letting it roll away as his eyes became sullen and sad.

Why did they call him a Hanyou?

In the last village they had called him that as well...but what did it mean?

"Nice ball." A voice said catching Inuyasha's attention as he looked up to see Haru. The thirteen year old had a smirk to his lips and his navy blue eyes glisten with mirth. He picked up the ball and tossed it into the air a few times before brining his attention back onto Inuyasha.

"Do you want to play?" The teen asked with a raised brow. Inuyasha stared at Haru with unbelieving eyes and quickly nodded. "Yes." He said quietly before smiling brightly. "Good, follow me to the fields so my father does not call me away to duty." Haru said as he took Inuyasha's hand and led him to the fields.

Inuyasha stared at Haru's hand holding his own.

Haru was the only person other than his mother who has ever touch him.

Maybe having a cousin was better than having friends.

"Climb on, Inuyasha." Haru said with a smile on and couldn't help, but feel his heart warm when he saw his little cousin's eyes light up.

Smiling, the cute hanyou, pulled his hand back from Haru's hold and climbed on to his back. Inuyasha took in Haru's scent from his dark long hair that was tied in a low ponytail.

"Cousin Haru, what is a hanyou?"

He felt Haru stiffen.

Inuyasha raised a brow and glanced down to Haru. "Look, we're almost there. I'm going to teach you how to play many games and maybe when your older I will teach you how to fight." Haru said instead of answering the little hanyou's question.

"Okay!" Inuyasha said happily as Haru continued towards the fields.

Izayoi watched with teary eyes as her younger cousin took Inuyasha to play with him. He was such a good boy who would grow into a very kind man. "He took after his mother." A voice said from besides Izayoi, startling her as she turned to see her Uncle.

Baffled, Izayoi did not know what to say.

"It is fine, no matter how many times I tell that boy of mines to stay away from Inuyasha, the more he seeks the hanyou out." Haishi said with a shake to his head. Izayoi smiled lightly. "Is it so wrong for him to be around my son. He makes Inuyasha very, very happy..." Izayoi said causing Haishi to stare at her. "...more than what I can make him." She revealed sadly with happiness in her eyes.

"Inuyasha needs other children to be around with, but instead of giving him a chance they judge him because of his appearance and by their parent's influence." Haishi turned back to look at the hanyou his son carried on his back and felt his heart sink slightly.

Maybe...just maybe, not all hanyou were savages.

If anything he had the hanyou's smile to account for that.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here the third chapter. I want to thank all of you for the reviews and encouragement! ;) **

**You will all be seeing Kagome in the next chapter and soon the two will meet. ;)**

**...R&R...**

**Lady Manami**

**

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6: Growing up miko

* * *

Chapter Six

Growing up miko

* * *

_Now, when a child, who possesses spiritual powers is able to grasp a bow or staff in their hand was the moment their training began. Most mikos and monks preferred to wait until the child had reached the age of nine to begin their training, but there were still those who followed the old traditional way._

_Lady Suki followed this way with her young daughter, Kagome. _

_The young child had shown great potential, wielding her first bow at the age of three and ever since has been training with her mother and her caretaker...in the ways of the miko..._

_Life was difficult for the young child, her life filled with constant isolation and in constant danger. _

_

* * *

_Focus.

Eye on the target, nothing else matters, but the target. The tip of the arrow aligned agaisnt the short wooden bow. 'I can do this.' The young miko in training thought as gray eyes focused on her intended target. It was a large oak tree she was aiming at, specifically the pink cherry blossom growing on its branches.

With furrowed thin black brows, the young girl pulled back the string of her bow and fired her arrow. The arrow flew, taking on a blue tint of spiritual energy as it streaked through the air and into the top branch of where the cherry blossoms were located.

The young miko watched with eager eyes as her arrow went through the the sweet smelling flower. She frowned when the flower didn't fall and sigh out in failure. She had really wanted to give her mother those blossoms.

**Snap!**

The sound did not go unnoticed by the young miko as she quickly looked back up to see the blossoms falling down from the branch. "I did it!" She exclaimed happily as she jumped up and down excitedly, before running over towards the fallen flowers, forgetting her bow and quiver.

The wooden sandals she wore clanked softly against the grass as her red hakamas fluttered against her legs. The white kimono she wore was tucked inside her hakamas, which was tied securely at her waist. Her dark wavy hair reached the tip of her shoulder, flowing lightly behind her as she ran towards the precious flowers.

"Mama, is going to be so proud. I hit it from the very top this time." The little miko said with a smile on, her long dark lashes brushing against her cheeks as she gently picked each one up. There was enough for two banquets. "I am going to give the other pair to Kaede-chan." While separating the flowers into two different sets, wrapping a piece of thread around the small stems of the flowers, the little girl with gray eyes stiffened.

There was a heavy tickling sensation running down her spin.

Everything around her was silent. There was not one bird chirping in the trees anymore, meaning there was danger approaching and from her senses it was youkai. With weary eyes, the little miko slowly stood up straight, her gaze scanning her surrounds, just like her mother had instructed her to do whenever she sensed youkai around.

She couldn't see them, but she felt them.

Their eyes were watching her every move as she slowly walked towards her fallen weapons. 'Why did I have to leave them there.' The closer she approached her bow and arrows, the more intense their gaze on her form became. It made her heart race with fear and she tried desperately to calm the beating organ down.

_"Youkai have advance senses than ordinary humans do, so they will pick up on fear easily. Never allow them to know you fear. Always stay calm and in control."_

Her mother's words filled her mind as she took deep calming breathes. 'No fear. Show no fear.' She chanted to herself, making her face stay as calm as she could muster. Instead of the calm look she had wanted to achieve, her expression to on a neutral look with her eyes contemplative and sharp.

**...Crack...**

The young miko faltered in her step, clumsily dropping the two bouquets of flowers in her hands. The moment the flowers fell was when the little miko ran towards her weapons. It was also the moment the two demons, lurking in the confides of the trees, appeared with their claws raised.

The young girl quickly rolled when one of the demons swiped out at her. She could feel the force of the attack by the air that blew through her dark hair. She remained as calm as she muster, her body trembling as she rolled over to her bow and quiver, taking out an arrow and notching it onto her bow.

The two demons before her remained still, their red eyes glowering at her form. She pulled back her bow string and glared at the two demons with hard eyes, her irises taking on a sharp and icy gray. "Do not move youkai." The young miko demanded in her young voice that held authority over them.

The two demons smirked at the human child's demand.

"_You are_ the one not allowed to move, miko." A dark voice said from behind her and she instantly stiffened, her eyes widening as she felt the collar of her shirt being lifted up along with her body. In the process of her being lifted up in the air, her bow and arrow fell from her hand and onto the floor.

"LET ME GO!" The youkai holding the little miko, laughed as he shook the human child roughly. Once he saw that the little miko had lost her fire, he stopped and brought the girl to his face and examined her. He had to make sure that this was indeed the Shikon Maiden's daughter. The last ten miko girls they assumed was her weren't, though they did have fun killing them.

She had the black wavy hair and fair complexion, but did she have the Shikon Maiden's _eyes_? That was the key to distinguishing her from the others, but the girl had her eyes sealed shut. "Look at me, wench." The demon demanded with a glare.

The little miko refused to be obedient.

Her mother would be here once she senses their aura and purify them. She was a miko and she did not take orders from a youkai. This resulted in the demon shaking her again, this time much more violently that it caused her head to pound painfully. "I said look at me." The demon demanded again and this time the little girl opened her eyes, reluctantly.

The moment she opened her eyes she saw the demon who shook her violently. This demon appeared to be the better looking one out of the three. He had eerie red eyes on a flawless face, flowing wavy hair that went down to his back and more and he was smirking at her. He looked rather pleased with himself as he gazed at her.

"I found you little miko." The demon said in a low voice that only allowed her to hear. A shiver went down her back as she narrowed her eyes at him. The demon chuckled at her narrowed look and ran his finger along her round cheek. "Such fire in such a small child." The demon murmured softly, continuing his trail along her cheek down to the corner of her plum pink lips.

The demon was stunned when she slapped his hand away with her own, the impact burning of her miko powers burning him as he pulled away sharply. He smirked soon after and narrowed his eyes in amusement. "I think I'll let you live once I have taken the tama and have killed your mother." His words shocked her and the little miko's eyes widen.

He was going to kill her mother?

No, she would not let him!

With a glare, the little miko clenched her teeth together and began to thrash her body against the demon in an attempt to free herself from his hold. The demon frowned at her rapid movements and was about to shake her once more when a voice caught his attention instead.

"Shake her one more time and I will fire my arrow straight into your black heart." A demanding voice seethed out angrily as the sound of horrifying screeches was heard throughout the forest.

* * *

The demon watched as his two minions became nothing, but purple dust to the world. He smirked as he turned his attention towards the Shikon Miko, who had a sour expression on her beautiful face, in front of him. He hadn't sense her arrival thanks to her daughter's futile attempt to escape him.

"Lady Suki, so nice of you to arrive so soon. It was most unexpected." The demon said charmingly, but his red eyes held distaste in them. The older miko frowned as she glanced over to her young daughter in his grip. Her daughter was a little disorientated, but she was fine. "Let her go." Suki demanded sternly as she held her bow, aiming the tip of her arrow directly towards his heart.

The demon frowned at the arrow aimed towards him and contemplated whether or not to let the girl go and die or hold the girl for ransom. It had been his plot since the beginning. He knew his answer. "I don't think so, miko." The demon said with a smirk, swinging the little girl before him from side to side.

Suki narrowed her eyes, teeth clenching as she watched the foul demon swing her daughter.

"You know what I want, Suki and I won't settle for less." The demon said with a raised brow, his sense of smell picking up the light scent of salt water. "Oh, it seems I have made the little miko cry." The demon said softly with mocked worry. He turned the child to face him and saw that her eyes were filled with tears, glistening and making her stunning eyes all the more beautiful.

Suki could see her little girl crying and her heart constricted painfully in her chest. Kaede was in charge of watching her. This shouldn't have happened in the first, her old caretaker knew Kagome needed constant protection, especially outside the manor grounds.

This has gone on for far too long.

"That command is daring, especially coming from...a _hanyou_." Suki said with hard eyes a mocking smirk. The demon frowned deeply, his red eyes narrowing into slits. "Shrine Maiden." He seethed out deeply, tightening his grip around the girl's collar, slightly chocking the child. Kagome gasped slightly for air as she felt the demon's hold on her tighten.

Suki saw this and knew she had to act quickly.

"Put her down, hanyou, this is my last warning." Suki said while taking a step forward. "You know as well as I do that you are no match for me." The Shikon Maiden began, taking more steps towards the demon. The demon growled, taking a step back at her approaching form.

"My name is Naraku, wench and if I were you, I would watch my tongue." Naraku said his eyes taking on a dangerous glint in them. "Or else, something terrible might happen to your precious daughter." The red eyed demon revealed with dark promise in his voice as he brought his face along her daughter's neck and inhaled deeply.

Suki gritted her teeth as she remained on her spot, a few feet away from Naraku and Kagome.

Naraku had not expected the child's scent to be so...exhilarating. His pupils had contracted sharply, his irises darkening in color to a crimson red. Suki saw Naraku's dazed look and quickly unleashed her arrow, taking the opportunity to strike while he was unfocused. The sounds of the on coming arrow reached his ear and Naraku cursed lowly as he was forced to drop the girl and escape, but not without a parting gift.

He quickly took the girl's right arm and bit into the soft flesh of her exposed wrist, tasting her rich blood. Kagome screamed out in pain, her eyes widening in shock as her body stiffened. She could feel his fangs inside her flesh, his tongue roaming over her skin.

"MAMA!" Kagome shouted and the next thing she knew, she had hit the ground hard. "Kagome!" Suki yelled out as she ran over to her daughter, but not before making sure Naraku was gone. She bend down and examined her wrist, the skin was red and swollen, but one thing was clear to see.

Four marks were embedded withing her ivory skin.

Suki's eyes narrowed as she took in the sight. That bastard! How dare he do such a thing! The older miko has been around demons all her life and she knew enough about them to know a mark when she saw one. Suki let her miko powers onto the mark, dispelling the demonic residue from the demon. "Mama, it burns." Kagome whimpered painfully as Suki brushed back the girl's bangs. "I know, it would only last a while longer. Bare through Kagome." Suki said softly before turning her gaze back to the marked wrist.

The demonic aura hissed against the pure energy, causing steam to rise from the area of the mark. She purified it until the demonic aura was no more, but she knew that it will only come back later. She would have to purify it until Kagome learned how to purified it herself.

'She has the mark of the demon. There is nothing more I could do.' Suki thought angrily as she picked up Kagome, holding her closely as she walked back to the manor.

* * *

The entire house had been searched, but there was no Kagome to be found. Kaede opened the shoji door and began to search the gardens, before she went into the forest. She had been reading a story to Kagome when she had dozed off, suddenly. She did know how long she had been asleep for, but it was long enough for Kagome to have run off.

Suki-sama was not going to be pleased when she found out.

"Kagome!" Kaede exclaimed as she slowly began to panic. Please, tell her she did not go into the forest without her to go flower picking. Kaede frowned and her forehead creased with worry as she began to run towards the entrance of the forest.

She stopped when she saw Lady Suki with Kagome in her arms. The caretaker let out a relieved sigh, but gasped sharply when she saw blood dripping down the little miko's right writ. Oh, no! "Is she alright?" Kaede asked as worried as she went to touch the child, but when she saw the glare in Suki-sama's eyes she refrained and pulled back her arm.

"I apolog-" Suki stopped in her step and glanced at Kaede from the corner of her eyes. "Save it Kaede. I wish to speak to you in private once I have laid Kagome down." Suki said and left towards the manor with Kaede following behind.

Once Kagome was placed down on her futon and covered, the miko stood and approached Kaede. "Follow me." She said sternly as she walked down corridor to another room, far from Kagome's.

They entered the room and once inside Kaede closed the door. She knew what lay ahead and she accepted whole heartily. She had failed in watching Kagome and had failed in protecting her. She deserved to be punished.

The twenty-five year old miko turned her back towards Kaede, opting to look out the window instead, hoping to cool down her growing anger. "Kaede, tell me something, why was Kagome outside without your presence?" Suki asked with a raised brow and Kaede slowly went down to her knees. "I had been reading a story to her when I must have dozed off." Kaede explained with sad eyes.

"Do you want to know what I saw when I found her near the cherry blossom tree?" Suki asked with fire in her eyes as the hands by her side tightened. Kaede remained silent, which made Suki infuriated. "Well!" Suki exclaimed, turning around with glistening eyes, her matured face flushed red from anger. Kaede winced and swallowed lightly. "What did you see Suki-sama?" Kaede asked with her gaze down casted to the wooden floor.

Suki approached Kaede, her long knee length hair flowing behind her swiftly. "Three demons, surrounding her!" She yelled out her plum lips trembling slightly. "One of them shaking her like a worthless rag!" Suki added turning her back towards Suki once again as she began to pace, her nerves rattles as she recalled the incident from earlier.

"That Naraku wanted her for ransom, he wanted the Shikon no Tama in return for Kagome." Kaede's eyes widened in shock and fear. Her mouth opened, but closed soon after, knowing it will only make Suki angry if she spoke.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to watch, the tears in her eyes, the sight of her blood as he marked her!" Suki yelled her gaze blazing a neon purple. Kaede's eyes widen and her heart raced. "No..." The older woman whispered out sadly.

Suki closed her eyes as she kneeled down in front of Kaede. "Yes! I did my best to purify the demonic aura from the mark, but it is useless and it is all your fault!" Suki yelled as she raised her hand, unaware that her hand was blazing with the same neon purple as her eyes as she brought her hand down hard across Kaede's face.

A pain filled scream filled the manor.

Suki's anger fled at the wretched scream that left Kaede's voice. The purple energy of her aura disappear as she stared at her hand. Blood. The red crimson colored stained her flesh, which caused her gaze to land on the weeping woman that she had struck.

"K-Kaede..." Suki muttered with wide unbelieving eyes.

Kaede's hand covered her left eye where blood seeped through closed fingers down her hand. What had she done? Her powers had been out of control due to her anger. The jewel underneath her shirt began to pulsated and she could feel the tiniest swirl of darkness within it.

She quickly purified the darkness and turned to Kaede. "I apologize, Kaede. I lost control over my powers." Suki muttered as she went across the room to bring a wet cloth and bandages. Kaede remained silent as her tended to her wounded eye. She probably wouldn't be able to see again from that eye, which meant she would have to pay _closer_ attention over the seven year old.

"You must understand Kaede, the fear that I had suffered when I had seen my daughter in the grasp of a demon...a hanyou no less." Suki revealed as she tied the bandaged over Kaede's eye and around her head for security. "His name was Naraku." Kaede looked up at Suki with her good eye. "The hanyou who marked Kagome." Kaede asked and was confirmed when Suki narrowed her eyes and nodded her head.

"Yes, I am more than sure that he will return. We have to protect Kagome, for no jewel is worth my daughter's safety and life." Suki proclaimed, her eyes filled with absolute resolution.

"I understand, Suki-sama." Kagome would be under her constant watch and will never leave her side. "We will have to move to another village, though I see no point considering that he knows her scent, but it will leave my mind at ease no matter how little it is." Suki said deep in thought as she finished tying Kaede's bandages.

"I apologize again, Kaede." Suki said with sad eyes as she stared down at her lap.

She felt warm arms wrapped themselves around her and Suki smiled softly.

"Thank you, Kaede."

* * *

"Remember to concentrate your energy from the core of your soul, down your arms into your fingertips and into the arrow." Suki instructed as she watched her daughter's arrow glow with blue spiritual energy. The amount that surrounded the arrow grew with each day she trained. "Good, soon your arrows will be as powerful as mines." Suki commented, causing Kagome's eyes to widen brightly.

"Really, mama?" She asked and smiled with glee when she saw her mother nod her head. "Yes, only if you practice everyday." Kagome nodded her head and went back to concentrating her spiritual powers into her arrow, drawing them from her very soul.

She will be just like her mother. Beautiful, brave, powerful and fearless. She will be the greatest miko just like her mother. With that goal in mind she concentrated harder, pushing more energy into the arrow before letting it go into its intended target, which was a tree.

Suki watched as Kagome's arrow grew visibly before her, the energy surround it blazing around the little miko in a arch before she fired. The force of the energy blew their hairs back violently as the arrow struck the tree straight in the middle.

**Crack!**

They both heard the explosion of the arrow colliding with the tree and the deafening crack that soon followed it. Kagome stared in awe as the tree began to fall, her mind had yet to grasped that it was falling in the direction of where she and her mother was at.

"Kagome!" Suki exclaimed as she quickly grabbed Kagome and rolled several feet away just as the tree smashed onto the ground, shaking the earth underneath before falling silent. Suki looked back towards the tree with Kagome safely underneath her and stared at it with with wide eyes.

That tree was over seventy years old and her seven year old daughter brought it down with her first full blown sacred arrow. She couldn't help the prideful smile from forming on her lips as she felt her daughter squirming underneath her. "Mama, I did it!" Kagome exclaimed with a wide smile. "Yes, you did, I wasn't expecting your first sacred arrow for a few years." Suki revealed as she stood up, helping Kagome stand as well.

Just as Kagome stood up her wrist began to inflame. She pulled her hand back from her mother's grasps and held it close to her chest in pain. "It is the mark again, give me your wrist." Suki said with a frown as she slowly purified the demonic aura of the mark that was building up in her daughter's wrist.

"I do not understand it. It comes and goes, the last one was last month." Kagome told her mother as Suki listened. There was more to this mark than it appeared for it to inflame every now and then. Something was triggering it, but what?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kagome's voice.

"Mama, when will I be able to wear the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked as her gazed focused on the tiny jewel around her mother's neck. It was pretty and warm, always shining and shimmering when she lay eyes on it.

Suki stiffened at the question. "Never." She said sternly as she finished purifying the mark. She saw the frown on Kagome's lips and patted her hair affectionately. "Maybe someday." She decided just to make her smile again.

She had Takemaru's beautiful smile.

Her beloved Takemaru.

Her foolish Takemaru.

"Come now, we have a lot of packing to do and Kaede couldn't possibly do it all by herself." Suki said with a smile as Kagome grabbed her hand as they walked back to the manor.

"Help me..." A voice muttered from within the forest, alarming Suki as she protectively hid Kagome behind her, drawing out her bow and notching an arrow onto it. She waited until the figure appeared and noticed that it was man and he was covered in blood.

"Stay here." She gave Kagome a stern look before heading over to the injured man, feeling his pulse and seeing that he was still alive. He had a claw like wound on his back as well as bite marks around his arms and legs. She wrapped his arm around her neck and hoisted him up, allowing his body to lean against hers for support. He was heavy, but she dismissed the thought and carried on towards Kagome.

The scent of blood no doubt will attract demons and she had to get him back to the manor to tend to his wounds.

"Grab our weapons, Kagome." Suki ordered and once Kagome grabbed them they hurried back to manor where Suki and Kaede had treated the man.

Luckily no demons trotted onto her manor.

Three weeks have past since they found the man and treated him back to health, but he had yet to wake up. Kagome would often stare at him from the shoji doors as her mother washed his sweat soak body from fever with cold water and feed him soup.

Tonight she had muster up the courage to enter inside the room instead of staring from the shoji doors. She had made sure her mother and Kaede were asleep before she began her small exploration. With light steps she walked on the balls of her feet, avoiding the creaks of the wooden floor as she slowly approached the sleeping man.

He was laying in the spare futon, covered up to his neck, dark straight hair could be seen on his head. It had grown long during his stay here and the little miko was sure that it was the same length as her own. Her dark locks reached her shoulder blades with her newly cut bangs hanging above her brows cutely.

Once she was close to the sleeping man, Kagome kneeled down on her knees and hovered above him, looking him over. She had over heard Kaede and her mother speaking once. Her caretaker had mentioned that the man was very handsome and her mother's cheeks had turned red.

They usually only turned red when she was angry, but her mother hadn't seem angry.

He had a strong straight nose, dark lashes and thin lips. Kagome saw that he had high cheekbones and that he had bangs as well, though they were slightly longer than hers, going down below his eyes. Kagome wondered when he was going to wake up. It was the first time she had seen a man before and had wondered what he was like.

Maybe if she told him to wake up, he will. Her gray eyes lit up at the idea and she gently leaned over his ear, parting the hair that covered the cartilage anatomy.

"Hurry up and wake up." She whispered softly, her lips brushing dangerously close against the outer shell of his ear. "Mama, Kaede and me want to meet you." She continued, missing the slight movements of his eyelids. "We are all waiting for you, mama has been taking care of you for a while now." Kagome spoke in a one sided conversation while his mouth twitched slightly.

"It is not boring here on the manor, mama trains me often in the day so I am never bored." Kagome said with a small smile as she unconsciously began to play his dark hair. "The day we found you I fired my first sacred arrow and snapped the tree in half." The little miko said telling him her story. "Hmmm." Kagome stiffened and quickly moved away from the man.

She watched as his eyes fluttered opened, closing again before opening completely. Kagome remained silent and stilled as she watched him with wide eyes. He was awake!

Staring at the ceiling, the man tried to figure out where he was at. He was laying in a futon, sleeping and then the voice of a little girl speaking in his ear. He turned his head to search for the girl and found her just a mere few feet away, staring at him with awe struck eyes.

"Your awake." She whispered, slowly approaching the man. He examined her face and found her to look familiar. Her face was on the body of a woman, with long hair and miko clothing. "I know your face." The man said convinced as Kagome took her seating next him again.

"Oh, you must mean my mama. She has been taking care of you since we found you in the forest." Kagome told him, his eyes closing slightly in memory. He had been forced to flee from his group, bandits had attacked his entourage on their way back home to the castle. The guards had told him to run and reluctantly he did, but he had chosen the wrong path and ran into a group of hungry demons.

His father must think him dead.

"What is your name?" The little miko asked the man, who was brought out of his thoughts. He stared at her silently before telling her his name. "I am Prince Akihiko." Kagome titled her head to the side, her hair shifting from movement. "Prince? What is a Prince?" Akihiko stared at the child with wide eyes before he closed them and sat up. He noticed his body was still sore and weak, but managed to sit.

He was wearing a gray yukata that was opened, revealing his bandaged chest. The covers pooled into his lap, covering his lower region and legs. "You do not know what a Prince is?" The dark haired prince asked and Kagome just shook her head. "I have never heard of that word before." Kagome told him and Akihiko nodded his head in understanding.

This manor, he presumed was far from the villages, hidden in the selective areas of the forest. But the question was why? She had mention some others living here with her as well. "It is a title that I was born with. You see, my father is the King of the palace within the western lands. Protecting the small villages within the palace walls and providing for them." The Prince explained and noticed that the girl remained impassive.

"My mama has two title, so she out beats you, Prince Akihiko." Kagome revealed with a secretive smile. "Oh, really? What is it?" The Prince asked curios as he stared at the girl. She was really beautiful and he could only imagined that she would be stunning when she got older. He wondered when he would see her mother again. He would very much like to thank her for her hospitality.

"The first one is The Shrine Maiden." Akihiko's eyes widen in surprise at what he had just heard. _Shrine Maiden_, he had thought it to be a rumor. If her mother was the Shrine Maiden then she was also The- "Her other title is The Shikon Miko." Kagome finished with a proud smile on her face. "One day I'll be able to wear the Shikon no Tama." She confessed with dreamy eyes.

Akihiko remained silent from shock.

He was being tended to by the Shikon Miko and this was her daughter.

He felt the need to bow before the little girl, but his injuries prevented him from doing so. The girl was indeed right that her mother had out beat him in the terms of title. "What is your name little one?" He asked with a warm smile. "Oh, my name is Kagome." The little miko told him.

"It is an honor to meet you Kagome-sama." Kagome frowned at the suffix at the ending of her name. Kaede used to use that suffix at the ending of her name, but she didn't like it and told her to call Kagome-chan. Kaede often used the suffix in her mother's name.

Kagome blushed at the memory and shook her head. "No, my name is only Kagome. Kaede used to call me Kagome-sama and I didn't like it." Akihiko was surprised and accepted her request. "Alright, just Kagome then. Tell me what is your mother's name?" He asked gently, wanting so very much to know the name of Shrine Maiden that took care of him.

"My mama's name is Suki." Suki, such a lovely name. "And your...father?" He asked slightly apprehensive. Kagome furrowed her brows. "My mama told me my father had died before I was born." She said and he noticed that she seem unaffected by it. She was still too young to understand. "I'm sorry." He said gently.  
"Where is your mother now, is she awake?" He asked with slightly eager eyes. Kagome noticed that they were a very light brown, a very pretty hazel. "She's in her room sleeping. Do you wish for me to get her?" Kagome asked as he shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I could wait until morning." He said and Kagome could hear the disappointment in his tone. She also noticed how much deeper his voice was compared to her caretaker and mother. It was also smooth and tender. "I will be right back with my mama. I wager she will be happy to see you awake." She said getting up quickly and running out the room.

"Wait, Kagome, come back!" Akihiko exclaimed, only to sigh in defeat as his shoulder fell lax.

A few seconds later he heard a voice called out, but this time is wasn't Kagome's.

"So you are finally awake. I apologize for my daughter waking you so in late in the night." Akihiko turned his head towards Suki's voice and their eyes connected. She was so very beautiful. "She is a darling little thing, just like her mother." He commented his eyes smoky as he smiled.

Kagome could only smile in wonder when she saw her mother's face glow red from Akihiko's comment and she couldn't help, but feel that something good was bound to happen from this meeting.

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this story. I'm just dieing to post the chapter when the two meet. **

**So until then please enjoy the chapter and review! ;)  
**

**R&R**

**Lady Manami

* * *

  
**


End file.
